


Bonfire Confessions

by marss_rover, sgracestann



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casphardt - Freeform, M/M, pretimeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marss_rover/pseuds/marss_rover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgracestann/pseuds/sgracestann
Summary: Caspar, plagued by a crush on Linhardt, finally works up the courage to ask him out.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 41





	Bonfire Confessions

Even though sparks flew in front of Linhardt’s face like golden fireworks, Caspar could still see his smile, the freckles etched into his cheeks, and the way his lips curved upwards, green hair framing his face gently. Just for that moment, everything else faded away and he was the only thing Caspar could see. But the moment didn’t last long; suddenly Linhardt was gone, having turned away to occupy himself with a conversation with Lysithea, who was sitting next to him. Caspar looked into the bonfire with a sigh, letting the smile he hadn’t realized was there fall from his lips, and watched the flames, feeling as if any chance he’d had with Linhardt had burned in the fires red grasp.

The students of Garreg Mach monastery were on the road, halfway to Gronder Field for the battle of the eagle and the lion. They’d stopped overnight and had a bonfire to ease the tension of the upcoming battle. Caspar pondered how a bonfire could ease tensions. Wouldn’t it make more sense to just go to battle? Although he knew that probably wouldn’t ease the tension that was following him into his dreams from difficult days of interaction. Interaction with Linhardt.

“Well, well, you aren’t your usual, talkative self.” The voice caused Caspar to flinch, bringing him back to the gathering. He looked over to see a smile mischievously dancing on Hilda’s lips. "Just ask him out already.” Caspar’s cheeks flushed dark red when he processed what Hilda had said. Had he really made it that obvious?

“Yes,” Hilda said with a wink as if she’d read Caspar’s thoughts. 

“He’s out of my league. As if I could ever ask him out,” Caspar said, rolling his eyes at her and looking back at the fire.

“He’s out of my league,” she mocked him in a whiny voice before saying, “he might be, but who’s to say? You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” She wiggled her eyebrows and flashed Caspar a smirk.

Caspar couldn’t resist snapping back “You don’t take any shots from the sidelines, Hilda.”

Hilda glanced over at him. “Looks to me that that’s exactly where you’re sitting, Caspar.”

Caspar flushed an even darker color and looked down at his hands, as Hilda wandered off to go pester Claude.

Caspar looked around in search of Linhardt, hoping he might spot him in the dim light of the bonfire and the moon. His eyes roved over the many faces there, all of the students chosen to participate in the battle. Professor Manuela was deep in conversation with Mercedes; Ignatz and Ashe appeared to be discussing something from a book; Ingrid and Ferdinand were polishing their lances together. He quickly spotted Linhardt’s shiny shock of green hair poking out from behind a tree, where he sat with the professor, clearly struggling not to fall asleep. Caspar swallowed hard, tugging at his collar as he began to sweat. His nerves usually never got the best of him, but this wasn’t battle; it was something else entirely. Caspar swallowed again and took a step in Linhardt’s direction, then another, and another, until he was standing awkwardly in front of him.

The professor looked up, appraising him. “Did you need anything, Caspar? Battle tips?”

“Linhardt- I erm… I wanted to talk to Linhardt,” he fumbled awkwardly. 

Byleth gave Caspar a knowing smile.“If you guys need to talk, I’ll get back to the others. I know Sylvain wanted to ask me something.” Her eyes took on a mischievous twinkle as she slipped away.

“Caspar,” Linhardt said nonchalantly. “Come to challenge me to a duel?”

“Uh yeah, Caspar, that’s me,” Caspar managed.

Linhardt stared back at him blankly. “Well, if it isn’t advice on defense strategies, what do you need? I have a rather pressing appointment with my cot.”

“Yes… I uh… I did want to talk, um… how do you like the party?”

“Well, you aren’t being yourself, Caspar. As your friend, you can tell me what’s wrong.” Linhardt slightly arched a brow as he watched Caspar nervously shift. 

“I wanted to talk to you about. . . Dorothea and Petra! What do you think about them?” 

“As individuals or as a couple?” Linhardt questioned, looking slightly bored.

“Oh… Well, that’s obviously not what I wanted to talk to you about,” Caspar said, flustered, running a hand through his hair then rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He tried to look anywhere but Linhardt’s face, focusing his eyes instead on the ground. “The dirt! I actually came to talk to you about the di-”

“Caspar.” Linhardt silenced him before he could continue. “Look at me.” Caspar grudgingly looked up, into Linhardt’s face, a blush creeping up his neck. “I know you didn’t come over here to talk about dirt or Petra, or height advantages. . . are you here to ask for my advice on a girl? Because I think Sylvain would be a much better source of information.”

“No, I-” Caspar faltered but felt a surge of confidence looking into Linhardt’s eyes, almost black in the fading firelight. “I wanted to ask you out. To dinner.” Linhardt’s eyes widened. “And not as friends! As a coup- Like Dorothea and Petra.”

Caspar waited for a response but Linhardt sat in stunned silence, clearly processing.

“Look, if you don’t want to, that’s fine too! Forget I said anything.” Caspar could feel his heart dropping into his stomach.

“Wait, Caspar. Did I hear you right? You want to go out. . . with me?” There was an inflection in Linhardt’s voice that Caspar couldn’t quite place; a little bit of fondness, he thought, and a lot of vulnerability.

Caspar felt his heart soar with hope. “Yes, Linhardt,” he said quietly. “That’s exactly what I’m asking.”

“I’d love to go out with you, Caspar,” Linhardt responded, standing up and grasping Caspar’s hand. “I thought you’d never ask”, he joked, smiling down at the blue-haired boy. And Caspar felt himself smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you're interested in more of my content, you can find my Tumblr [here](https://aspeninke.tumblr.com/) . Thanks for reading!


End file.
